Accidentaly liked the pict
by AyumiMystery
Summary: Salah satu hal yang paling memalukan yang pernah terjadi adalah ketika kau tanpa sengaja like foto seseorang yang tengah kau stalk. Dan hal itu yang tengah terjadi pada Kuroko saat ini. / "Aku harus bagaimana!" / AkaKuro
1. Chapter 1

" **Accidentaly liked the pict** "

An AkaKuro AU Fanfiction by AyumiMystery

Pairing: Ofc Akakuro.

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket itu milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi- _sensei_ , sedangkan cerita ini milik saya. Dibuat sendiri berdasarkan khayalan dan kebaperan saya yang lagi super-supernya. Tapi kalau ada kesamaan cerita ini dengan cerita lain diluar sana harap dimaklumi, karena siapa tahu ada yang pernah mengalaminya. Haha

Warning: Shonen-ai, typo yang terlewatkan untuk diperbaiki, ceritanya agak fluff dengan Akashi-Kuroko yang OOC.

Note: Ini fic AU, di fic ini Akashi-Kuroko belum saling mengenal. Dan ini dibuat dari _side_ -nya Kuroko (dan sedikit Akashi diakhir).

 **Don't like, don't read.** Nggak kuat atau nggak suka baca AkaKuro atau yaoi, lebih baik nggak usah baca daripada nanti menyesal.

Selamat membaca, minna-san~ ^^

.

* * *

.

Dengan langkah yang agak diseret, Kuroko melangkah memasuki restoran majiba favoritnya. Kuliahnya baru saja selesai, dan celotehan dosennya tadi tentang tugas-tugas membuatnya agak pening. Untuk menenangkan dirinya, ia memutuskan untuk membeli _vanillashake_ , minuman favoritnya. Namun, ia tak menyangka jika tempat itu sangat ramai. Segera saja ia menuju tempat pemesanan. Karena sudah sering mampir semenjak SMA, semua staff kenal dengannya dan tidak terlalu terkejut dengan hawa keberadaan tipisnya. _Senpai_ sekampusnya yang kebetulan magang disana, Kiyoshi Teppei, menyambutnya dengan senyum lelah.

"Mau pesan yang seperti biasa, Kuroko- _kun_?"

Kuroko mengangguk.

Teppei menuliskan pesanannya diselembar kertas, kemudian memberikan senyum bersalah. "Gomen Kuroko- _kun_ , tapi pesanan sedang banyak, apa tak mengapa kalau kau harus menunggu sebentar?"

Inginnya sih langsung pulang dan beristirahat, tapi apa boleh buat. Kuroko menatap sekeliling. Matanya menangkap bangku kosong dipojok ruangan.

"Aku minum disini saja, sekalian butuh istirahat sebentar. Nanti tolong antar ke bangku yang biasa, ya, _senpai_."

Teppei mengangguk. "Nanti Sakurai yang bawakan."

Kuroko mendudukkan dirinya dirinya dikursi. Kemudian mencari novel ditasnya, sayangnya ia tidak menemukan novel apapun ditasnya. Bosan, Kuroko memilih untuk menelusuri akun Ins-nya, menatap beberapa akun yang membagikan rekomendasi tempat yang menjual _milkshake_ terenak, juga akun-akun yang hobi memamerkan foto anjing peliharaan pribadinya. Sesekali pandangannya melembut melihat foto-foto teman-temannya semasa SMA, walau sedikit merengut kesal melihat foto-foto yang ditebarkan teman bersurai kuningnya yang begitu banyak. _Narsis sekali_ , batin Kuroko. Tapi dirinya berusaha memahami, maklum temannya itu kan model, meskipun posenya banyak yang agak alay.

Beralih pada gambar yang di _like_ oleh teman-temannya, ia melihat foto seseorang yang tidak dikenalnya, yang dikomentari oleh teman kuningnya itu.

 _Akhirnya Akashicchi memposting foto selfie! Sudah lama sekali semenjak Akashicchi posting foto-ssu! Sekalian saja profile picturenya ganti, jangan gunting terus-ssu!_

Kuroko menatap foto seorang pemuda bersurai merah dan berparas tampan tengah menatap kamera sambil menyeringai. Iris matanya berbeda warna, membuat Kuroko menahan nafasnya kagum. Pemandangan gedung-gedung pencakar langit sebagai _background_ menambah keindahan foto tersebut.

 _Tampan sekail. Padahal parasnya tampan begini, tapi kok yang jadi foto profilnya malah gunting?_ batin Kuroko.

Penasaran, ia telusuri akun itu lebih lanjut.

Pemilik akun bernama Akashi Seijuurou itu ternyata seorang pemuda yang kaya, dilihat dari foto-fotonya yang selalu berada ditempat mewah. Meski begitu Kuroko harus mengakui kalau pandangannya selalu saja benar-benar tertuju pada si pemilik akun. Perawakannya yang tampak tenang dan berkharisma membuatnya tertarik. Wajahnya juga membuat Kuroko terpesona, meski kadang seringainya membuatnya merinding.

Ya, entah kenapa pemuda itu selalu menampilkan seringai disetiap fotonya. Dan selalu tanpa _caption_.

Semakin penasaran, Kuroko melihat foto-foto yang di _tag_ ke akun tersebut, dan terkejutlah ia melihat banyak sekali foto pemuda itu yang di _tag_ oleh banyak akun, terutama kaum hawa. Dan captionnya selalu tak jauh dari pujaan.

 _Akashi-sama hari ini juga sangat tampan. Kyaaa~_

 _Meski menggunakan kacamata hitam yang menutupi iris mempesonanya, tetap saja ia tetap tampan. Malah kacamata itu menambah ke-kakkoi-annya! Ah, rasanya aku terlalu banyak mimisan..._

 _Menikahlah denganku, Akashi-sama!_

Dan masih banyak lagi.

Kuroko pun mengambil kesimpulan bahwa Akashi- _san_ ini adalah pemuda kalangan atas yang digemari banyak perempuan.

Kembali lagi Kuroko menelusuri foto yang diupload oleh si pemilik akun. Matanya sedikit berbinar saat melihat sebuah foto dimana si pemuda bersurai merah tengah menggunakan _jersey_ basket sambil menggenggam piala kemenangan, wajahnya yang biasanya hanya berekspresi misterius penuh seringai, kini tersungging senyuman tipis.

Saat tengah mengagumi foto itu, Kuroko hampir saja menjatuhkan _handphone_ nya ketika tanpa pemberitahuan, segelas _vanillashake_ disimpan diatas meja.

Digenggamnya _handphone_ itu kuat-kuat sambil menatap tajam sang pelaku yang mengagetkannya itu.

" _Sumimasen_! Aku kira Kuroko-kun sudah mengetahui keberadaanku seperti biasanya. _Sumimasen_! Bukan maksudku untuk mengejutkanmu. _Sumimasen_! _Hontou ni sumimasen_!"

Kuroko menghela nafas, setidaknya berkat refleksnya yang bagus, _handphone_ nya tidak terjatuh. Kemudian dia menatap Sakurai, yang kini tengah meminta maaf sambil membungkukkan badannya berkali-kali. "Tidak apa, Sakurai- _san_. Maaf aku yang tidak menyadari keberadaanmu."

" _Sumimasen! Sumimasen! Sumimasen_!"

Memutuskan untuk segera pergi dari tempat itu sebelum ia menjadi tontonan khalayak ramai, Kuroko segera melangkah pergi sambil berbisik, "Iya, sudah tidak perlu meminta maaf lagi. Benar-benar tidak apa-apa kok. Terima kasih _vanillashake_ -nya. Aku permisi."

Sambil berjalan, ia meminum _vanillashake_ nya perlahan. _Ah, benar-benar menyegarkan._ Batinnya.

Tiba-tiba teringat kegiatannya sebelum meninggalkan majiba. Ia buru-buru mengecek _handphone_ -nya. Dan sangat terkejut ia saat melihat bahwa ia tanpa sengaja telah menge- _like_ foto yang tadi dipandanginya.

Seolah mengalami konflik batin, Kuroko bingung antara meng- _unlike_ atau dibiarkan saja. Pasalnya kalau ia _unlike_ kan tadi pasti sudah ada _notification_ nya, otomatis sudah ketahuan kalau ia tengah menge _stalk_ akunnya.

 _Mati aku._

Mencoba berpikir positif, ia melanjutkan perjalanannya. Paling Akashi- _san_ itu tidak akan me _notice_ _like_ darinya, toh yang _like_ foto dia ada puluhan ribu.

Sampainya dirumah, ia segera meletakkan hpnya dan membersihkan diri. Seusai mandi, ia buru-buru mengecek _handphone_ nya. Harap-harap cemas, apa yang dikhawatirkannya agar tidak terjadi.

Namun ternyata nasib baik sedang berpaling darinya. Muncul tiga notifikasi di akun ins-nya.

 _Akashi Seijuurou liked your photo._

 _Akashi Seijuurou commented: Nice pic. Salam kenal, namaku Akashi Seijuurou. Yoroshiku._

 _Akashi Seijuurou started following you._

Kuroko membulatkan matanya tidak percaya. Kok bisa dirinya ter _notice_? Dan kenapa si Akashi- _san_ ini langsung mem _follow_ dirinya padahal dibalik _followers_ nya yang begitu banyak itu, ia hanya mem _followback_ puluhan akun?

Satu-persatu muncul notifikasi bahwa Akashi- _san_ itu meng- _like_ fotonya. Dari yang terbaru sampai yang pertama ia post.

Belum pulih dari keterkejutannya, ia mendapati _handphone_ nya berbunyi. Dan alangkah terkejutnya ia mendapati sebuah pesan dari nomor tidak dikenal.

 _Aku Akashi Seijuurou. Salam kenal. Maaf aku dengan lancang langsung menghubungimu seperti ini, tapi karena aku tak kunjung dapat balasan, aku jadi tak sabar. Kulihat ternyata kamu adalah teman Ryouta, jadi aku segera meminta nomormu darinya. Aku tidak terlalu suka berbasa-basi, jadi langsung saja keintinya. Besok, jam 10 nanti akan kujemput kamu ditaman kota. Kita kencan agar bisa mengenal pribadi masing-masing lebih jauh._

 _Kutunggu,_

 _Akashi Seijuurou._

EEEEEHHHH? Kenapa bisa seperti ini? Kencan? KENCAN KATANYA? Dengan pemuda kaya dan tampan yang dipuja banyak wanita?

Berteriak terkejut bukanlah karakternya, maka Kuroko dengan cepat segera membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur dan memejamkan mata. Berharap besok ketika ia bangun semua ini hanya mimpi belaka.

.

* * *

.

Doumo! Ayumi balik lagi! Setelah laptop rusak dan akhirnya baru kembali kemarin akhirnya bisa ngetik lagi.. Tapi, tapi.. Datanya keformat semua! FF, Anime, bahkan sampai tugas kuliah... Oh andaikan Ayumi mahasiswi akhir yang lagi ngerjain skripsi pasti Ayumi sudah nangis setahun penuh. Untunglah masih jauh.. Tapi tetap aja, kehilangan data-data kesayangan bikin baper mana lihat akun ins para OTP kesayangan menambah tingkat kebaperan... TT-TT Dari kumpulan baper-baper inilah yang bikin FF ini lahir, yang untungnya nggak menghasilkan FF angst. (Cuma itu sih efek positifnya)

Rencananya mau dibuat versi Akashi-nya, atau malah mau dibuat lanjutannya?haha. Tapi Ayumi mau post dulu FF AkaKuro lain yang kebetulan diketiknya di HP. Anggap aja penebusan setelah lama Ayumi ngilang.

Thanks in advance for reading, fav, or review my fanfic. :D

Jaa, mata ne~ ^^

P.S: Dibawah ada lanjutannya.

.

* * *

.

 **Omake**

Akashi memandang handphonenya yang muncul notifikasi baru akun ins-nya. Walau terbiasa dengan notifikasi yang membludak sehabis memposting foto, tapi ini lain. Ada perasaan bahwa ia harus melihatnya. Maka dengan mengikuti kata hatinya, ia melihat notifiksi tersebut.

Yang terlihat adalah akun seorang yang tidak ia kenal, dan _username_ nya sama sekali belum pernah ia lihat. Bahkan akun tersebut menge- _like_ fotonya yang sudah terbilang lama.

 _Kuroko Tetsuya_

Penasaran, Akashi menjelajahi akun itu lebih lanjut. Meski kebanyakan foto seekor anjing, tapi ada beberapa foto diri disana.

Pemuda yang sangat manis. Kesan pertama yang Akashi lihat dari foto-fotonya.

Semakin dilihat, Akashi semakin tertarik. Kemudian ia segera like fotonya dan memberikan komentar.

Tak kunjung dibalas, Akashi pun nekat mencari tau, barangkali _followers_ nya ada yang sama dengannya. Dilihat dari akun Tetsuya ini yang baru menemukan akunnya dan sepertinya saat sedang menge _stalk_ dirinya tanpa sengaja menge _like_ fotonya menunjukkan bahwa pemuda manis bernama Tetsuya ini baru melihat akun miliknya dari seseorang.

Kise Ryouta.

 _Ah, teman Ryouta rupanya._ Batin Akashi. Segera saja ia menelepon Kise.

"Ah! Akashicchi meneleponku? Tumben sekali! Ada apa- _ssu_?"

"Aku minta nomor Kuroko Tetsuya sekarang juga. Kirimkan padaku."

"EEEH?! KUROKOCCHI? Ta tapi—"

Setelah memutuskan sambungan telepon, Akashi menatap foto seorang pemuda bersurai biru langit dengan senyum tipis yang tengah menggendong anjingnya. Ah, manis sekali. Sepertinya Akashi jatuh cinta.

"Sebaiknya kencan pertama dimana, ya?"

-Owari-


	2. Chapter 2

" **Accidentaly liked the pict** "

An AkaKuro AU Fanfiction by AyumiMystery

Pairing: Akakuro~

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket itu milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei, sedangkan cerita ini milik saya. Dibuat sendiri berdasarkan khayalan selesai nonton ulang KnB s3.

Warning: Shonen-ai, typo yang terlewatkan untuk diperbaiki, ceritanya agak fluff dengan Akashi-Kuroko yang mungkin OOC.

Note: Ini fic AU, di fic ini Akashi-Kuroko belum saling mengenal. Dan ini dibuat dari _side_ -nya Kuroko dan Akashi di omake.

Don't like, don't read. Nggak kuat atau nggak suka baca AkaKuro atau yaoi, lebih baik nggak usah baca daripada nanti menyesal.

Note: Buat yang suka cerita ini tapi hanya sebatas chapter pertamanya, nggak baca chapter ini juga nggak apa. Haha Takutnya malah jadi aneh sama sequelnya... :')

Selamat membaca, minna-san~ ^^

.

* * *

.

Jam 10 pas. _Untunglah tidak terlambat!_ Batin Kuroko. Kuroko berusaha menetralkan nafasnya yang tersengal. Terburu-buru menuju tempat perjanjian yang dibuat oleh pemuda bersurai merah itu.

Ya, Kuroko tadi pagi memang bangun agak terlambat. Dan alangkah terkejutnya ia begitu membuka handphonenya mendapati sebuah pesan baru masuk.

.

 _Tetsuya, jangan sampai lupa dengan rencana kencan kita. Kuulangi, jam 10 nanti akan kujemput kamu ditaman kota._

 _Kuharap kamu benar-benar datang._

 _-Akashi Seijuurou_

Matanya yang bulat melebar.

 _KAMI-SAMA! RUPANYA YANG SEMALAM ITU BUKAN MIMPI?!_

Berulang-ulang dibacanya pesan itu. Ah, ternyata benar-benar kenyataan.

Berfikir sejenak. Sebenarnya ia ragu datang atau tidak. Inginnya sih tidak datang. Habis, baru saja kenal –dan dari akun medsos pula, kok sudah langsung diajak kencan? Pendekatan sih pendekatan, tapi rasanya kok si tuan Akashi ini _ngebet banget_ untuk kenal dengannya?

Tapi...mau tidak datang juga entah kenapa dari pesannya terselip perintah bahwa dia harus datang. Dan Kuroko mendapat firasat kalau dia harus datang kalau tidak mau si Akashi ini semakin gencar dan lalu nekad menghampiri rumahnya.

Yah, walaupun sebenarnya dalam diri Kuroko timbul rasa penasaran juga. Apa sih yang dilihat Akashi ini dari dirinya?

Tidak bisa menebak apapun, Kuroko melirik jam dinding kamarnya dan sadar kalau sepertinya ia terlalu lama berfikir.

Karena jarum pendek jam sudah menunjuk ke angka 9.

.

Sampai ditaman tepat pada waktunya, Kuroko mulai memperlambat langkahnya dan mencari-cari si Akashi itu.

Sampai iris mata birunya menangkap sosok seorang pemuda tegap berambut merah.

Entah kenapa jantungnya berdebar saat melihat sosok pemuda bersurai merah yang tengah berdiri melipat tangannya didepan dada. Gayanya sangat elegan meskipun baju yang dikenakannya tidak seformal jas yang sering ia gunakan di fotonya. Merasa pemuda itu benar-benar pemuda yang ia _stalk_ kemarin, Kuroko membuka suaranya, "A-ano.. Apa anda Akashi Seijuurou?".

Mendengar pertanyaan yang ditujukan padanya, objek yang ditatap pun mengalihkan pandangannya. Terlihat kalau ia sedikit terkejut. _Ah, rupanya dia juga tidak menyadari keberadaanku._ Batin Kuroko. Ya, tapi Kuroko tak bisa menyalahkannya. Toh, dirinya memang memiliki hawa keberadaan yang tipis.

Terlihat matanya sedikit melebar dan iris yang berbeda warna itu tak berkutik menatap sosoknya. Bertatapan dengan kedua iris mata itu entah mengapa membuatnya terpesona.

Acara saling menatap itu akhirnya berhenti sampai Kuroko berinisiatif membungkukkan badannya. Harus tetap bersikap sopan meskipun pada orang yang belum dikenal adalah salah satu motto hidup Kuroko.

"Sepertinya benar. _Hajimemashite, Kuroko Tetsuya desu. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu_."

Pemuda berambut merah itu seakan tersadar, kemudian dengan cepat membungkukkan badannya juga.

" _Akashi Seijuurou desu. Yoroshiku_." Akashi tersenyum sedikit, "Senang bisa bertemu langsung denganmu, Tetsuya."

Melihat senyum yang diberikan pemuda itu, Kuroko sedikit terpana. Tapi dirinya segera tersadar.

"Ano, Akashi-san, maaf tidak sopan, tapi aku mau tanya sebenarnya apa tujuanmu mengajakku keluar hari ini?" tanya Kuroko langsung to the point.

"Tidak perlu seformal itu, Tetsuya. Soal tujuanku...tentu saja agar aku bisa lebih mengenalmu, kan? Tentu kau juga sadar tentang hal itu."

Kuroko sedikit menatap Akashi heran, "Kurasa tidak sopan untuk langsung memanggil seseorang dengan nama depan mereka pada pertemuan pertama, Akashi-san. Dan soal lebih mengenal ini, kenapa harus dengan cara kencan? Bukankah terlalu cepat?"

Akashi terkekeh pelan. "Baru kali ini ada orang yang berbicara padaku seperti itu. Kau benar-benar menarik." Lalu Akashi kembali menatap Kuroko, namun kali ini ada seringai diwajahnya. "Soal kencan ini jujur saja, aku melakukannya secara spontan. Aku ingin segera bisa mengenalmu dengan lebih baik. Selain itu, aku takut Tetsuya terlanjur diambil orang lain kalau aku tidak bergerak cepat."

Kuroko memiringkan wajahnya tidak mengerti, "Maksudnya?"

Akashi yang menatap Kuroko agak terkejut. Cepat-cepat ia memalingkan wajah guna mencegah rona merah.

Ya kadang memang seharusnya Kuroko sadar kalau gerakannya itu berefek _kawaii_.

"Itu tidak penting. Sebaiknya kita segera pergi dari sini. Disini terlalu ramai."

Kuroko menatap sekelilingnya. Ah, iya. Memang banyak yang memperhatikan mereka (atau Akashi, lebih tepatnya). Kebanyakan perempuan yang sibuk berbisik-bisik dengan rona merah diwajah. Akashi berjalan dan kemudian diikuti oleh Kuroko.

Kuroko lupa, kalau dunia mereka memang berbeda. Akashi yang keberadaannya menarik perhatian dan dirinya yang seolah tidak terlihat didunia ini.

Seakan menambah _list_ perbedaan mereka, Akashi berhenti didepan sebuah mobil sport merah yang sama seperti rambutnya.

Dibukakannya pintu untuk Kuroko, "Silahkan masuk, Tetsuya."

Meski risih diperlakukan seperti perempuan begitu, Kuroko menurut dan manaiki mobil Akashi. Akashi juga masuk ke kursi pengemudi dan mulai menjalankan mobil.

"Kukira Akashi-san lebih terbiasa menggunakan supir pribadi?"

"Sebenarnya begitu. Tapi seperti yang kubilang, aku ingin lebih mengenalmu secara pribadi. Rasanya aneh kalau supir pribadiku ikut. Kurasa kencan ini tidak akan berjalan lancar."

"Siapa bilang ini kencan? Kukira ini acara perkenalan biasa?"

"Aku yang bilang. Ucapanku itu mutlak."

Kuroko menahan diri untuk tidak memutar bola matanya. Sifat pemuda disebelahnya ini mulai terbongkar. Tampan sih tampan, tapi kok agak menyebalkan, ya?

"Akashi-san aneh. Mana ada yang langsung mengajak kencan saat pertemuan pertama dengan orang tak dikenal? Kecuali _blind date_ , mungkin."

Akashi tertawa mendengarnya, kemudian menyeringai. "Tetsuya sendiri aneh. Kok mau saja diajak kencan oleh orang tak dikenal?"

Kuroko terdiam sejenak. "Soal itu...kufikir Akashi-san bukan tipe orang jahat. Setidaknya Akashi-san tidak akan menculikku."

"Tetsuya percaya sekali kalau aku tidak akan menculikmu? Ternyata kau percaya sekali padaku."

"Tidak juga. Aku sudah meninggalkan pesan dimejaku untuk Kise-kun. Barangkali kalau aku tak kunjung kembali kerumah, dia tidak perlu susah payah mencari pelakunya."

 _Smirk_ kembali muncul diwajah Akashi. "Kau benar-benar menarik. "

.

Kuroko melirik sekitarnya sebelum matanya kembali menatap Akashi yang tengah menatapnya.

"Boleh kutanyakan kenapa sekarang kita berada di _restaurant_ jepang ini?"

"Tentu saja untuk makan." Balas Akashi singkat.

"Kalau itu aku juga tahu. Maksudku, kenapa sekarang kita harus makan?"

"Tetsuya belum sarapan, kan? Aku tidak mau kau sakit, jadi kita harus makan dulu sebelum kau terlanjur masuk angin."

 _Eh? Kok dia bisa tahu?_ Batin Kuroko. Namun cepat-cepat dia menghilangkan prasangka buruk. Meski begitu, Akashi menaruh perhatian pada kesehatannya. Mengetahui hal itu entah kenapa membuatnya merasa sedikit senang. "Kenapa harus disini?"

Akashi mengangkat bahu. "Tempat ini agak tenang, kan? Cocok untuk membicarakan berbagai macam hal. Tetsuya tidak suka tempat ini? Kalau tidak suka, kita bisa mencari tempat lain."

Kuroko sedikit menggeleng, "Tidak, bukan itu. Hanya saja, _restaurant_ ini sepertinya terlalu mewah."

"Kalau Tetsuya khawatir soal harga, sebaiknya tidak usah difikirkan. Aku yang bayar."

Kuroko menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, biarkan aku membayar sendiri bagianku."

"Aku saja. Kan aku yang mengajakmu kesini."

"Tidak, aku kan ikut makan. Aku akan bayar tagihan makanku sendiri."

Akashi menghela nafas, "Tetsuya keras kepala juga. Baiklah, untuk kali ini aku biarkan kau membayar bagianmu, tapi—" seringai Akashi kembali muncul, "Untuk kencan kita yang berikutnya, aku yang akan membayar semuanya."

Kuroko berusaha memahami ucapan Akashi. _Kencan yang berikutnya? Berarti setelah hari ini akan ada kencan yang lain?_

Makanan yang dipesankan Akashi datang. Dua menu yang sama. Ya, tadi memang Kuroko membiarkan Akashi yang memesankan bagiannya juga. Akashi pun merekomendasikan menu kesukaannya, yaitu sup tofu. Kuroko hanya mengangguk setuju, percaya bahwa rekomendasi dari Akashi tidak akan mengecewakan. Bagaimanapun kan Akashi yang lebih mengenal _restaurant_ mewah seperti ini.

Tapi Kuroko agak terkejut begitu mendapati Vanillashake tersaji didepannya.

"Vanillashake?"

Akashi menjawab, "Ya. Kufikir kau akan menyukainya. Ini kupesankan khusus untukmu."

"Tapi tahu darimana—" ah, Kuroko sadar. Banyak sekali hal yang perlu ia tanyakan pada Akashi.

Akashi menatap Kuroko dengan wajah penuh pemahaman, "Aku tahu banyak yang ingin kau tanyakan padaku. Tapi bisakah kau tanyakan semua itu sembari kita makan, Tetsuya? Kau harus mengisi perutmu."

Kuroko menurut. Ia mengangguk kemudian mencoba mencicipi sup tofu dimejanya.

"Enak. Tofunya benar-benar lembut."

Akashi tersenyum, "Seperti yang kubilang. Sup tofu disini salah satu dari yang terbaik."

Kuroko menatap Akashi yang sedang menyendok makanannya dengan elegan. Dilihat dari wajahnya, sepertinya Akashi ini sangat menyukai sup tofu.

Teringat vanillashake kesukaannya, Kuroko kemudian segera meminumnya.

"Ini...enak sekali."

"Fuh, ternyata Tetsuya benar-benar menyukai vanillashake."

Seolah diingatkan, Kuroko melepaskan vanillashakenya, lalu menatap Akashi.

"Akashi-san tahu darimana kalau aku menyukai vanillashake?"

"Akunmu. Kau banyak memposting foto dengan minuman manis itu."

Kuroko mengakui jawaban Akashi memang benar. Dirinya banyak berfoto dengan minuman favoritnya itu.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana dengan kencan hari ini? Kenapa Akashi-san malah langsung mengajakku kencan?"

"Seperti yang sudah kubilang, aku tertarik padamu. Pengguna akun ins yang menyukai foto lamaku. Yah, bukannya aku tidak bersyukur sih, karenanya aku jadi bisa mengenalmu. Pemuda manis bersurai biru muda yang berwajah datar. Mungkin ini terdengar berlebihan, tapi kurasa aku jatuh cinta padamu semenjak kulihat foto-fotomu, dan aku jadi benar-benar ingin langsung bertemu denganmu."

Hampir tersedak dengan minumannya sendiri, Kuroko menatap Akashi dengan wajah shock. Tapi cepat-cepat ia menetralkan raut wajahnya.

"Apa kau tidak takut kalau aku tidak sesuai ekspetasimu?"

"Aku itu absolut, Tetsuya. Aku tidak pernah salah. Apalagi yang menyangkut pilihanku sendiri. Tentu saja kau sesuai dengan ekspetasiku. Tapi kalau boleh jujur, sebenarnya kau melebihi ekspetasi itu."

Tak tahu lagi harus bilang apa, Kuroko hanya bisa melanjutkan makannya dalam diam.

Meski masih banyak pertanyaan yang berputar-putar dikepalanya.

.

Seusai makan, Akashi kembali membawa Kuroko pergi dengan mobilnya. Dari ujung matanya Akashi melirik Kuroko.

"Sepertinya kau jadi sedikit canggung. Apa karena ucapanku tadi?"

Tak berniat berbohong, Kuroko mengangguk pelan, "Iya, tentu saja."

"Karena kita sama-sama tipe yang langsung mengatakan apa yang memang ingin dikatakan, jadi semua ini menjadi lebih mudah." Akashi diam sebentar. "Tapi, aku tidak menyesal sudah jujur padamu tadi. Dengan itu kau jadi tahu perasaanku."

Kuroko mengalihkan pandangannya pada jendela samping. Daritadi dia merasa Akashi selalu memberinya senam jantung.

"Sehabis ini kita mau kemana?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita bermain basket?"

Kuroko dengan cepat menatap Akashi yang masih fokus menyetir. "Bermain basket?"

"Dari yang kulihat, kita sama-sama bermain basket. Kurasa dengan bermain basket bersama akan membuat kita bisa saling mengenal. Bagaimana?"

Sudah hampir seminggu sibuk dengan tugas-tugas kuliahnya membuat Kuroko tidak menyentuh bola basket. Mendengar ajakan Akashi untuk akhirnya bermain basket membuatnya tersenyum kecil.

" _Ha'i_."

.

Sayangnya, apa yang diharapkan Kuroko untuk bermain basket dengan tenang sirna saat melihat lima orang dilapangan basket tengah mem _bully_ dua anak yang sedang memegang bola basket. Segera Kuroko menghampirinya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

"HUA! APA ITU?! SUARA DARIMANA?!"

Si pembully berambut hitam yang tampaknya adalah ketuanya menemukan Kuroko dihadapannya mendecih. "Tch. Hanya anak kecil yang lemah. Tak usah ikut campur. Sana pergi!"

"Kalianlah yang seharusnya pergi. Untuk apa kalian berada dilapangan basket jika hanya untuk mem _bully_?"

"Hoo anak ini berani juga. Kau tahu? Dua anak lemah itu kalah melawan basket kami." Ucap pemuda yang terus mengunyah permen karet. "Kami ini sangat hebat. Yang paling kuatlah yang bisa menguasai lapangan ini!"

"Benarkah?" tanya Kuroko.

Sang ketua mulai murka, "ANAK INI—"

Saat tinjunya hampir mengenai Kuroko, tubuh Kuroko tertarik kebelakang sedikit dengan Akashi diposisi melindungi Kuroko.

"Kalian kurang ajar sekali pada Tetsuya." Ucap Akashi, terlihat ia tengah memutar sebuah gunting ditangannya. Kuroko dan bahkan kelima orang itu merasakan aura berbahaya disekitar mereka. "Jangan selesaikan masalah dengan kekerasan. Kalau kau ingin bertarung dilapangan basket maka harus kita selesaikan dengan basket."

"Hah! Apa bedanya mereka dengan dua anak yang tadi? Baiklah, kalau begitu kalian berdua harus melawan kami!"

"Boleh saja. Tapi dengan syarat kalau kalian kalah harus meninggalkan tempat ini. Kami punya urusan disini, bagaimana?"

"Kalianlah yang akan jadi orang yang terluka!" gertak pemain lainnya.

Akashi menunjukkan smirk-nya. "Lihat saja nanti."

.

"Hmph. Lihat itu! Kita bahkan mendouble skor dari jumlah skor mereka." Ucap Akashi bangga setelah melihat lima orang pemain basket tadi pergi dengan wajah marah dan kesal.

"Akashi-san hebat sekali." Puji Kuroko.

Akashi tersenyum puas. "Teknik _pass_ mu juga bagus sekali."

Kuroko balas tersenyum. "Terima kasih."

"Berhubung kita sudah bermain basket bersama, itu berarti kita sudah berteman, kan? Kalau begitu mulailah memanggilku tanpa embel-embel _san_."

Kuroko mengangguk. "Baiklah, Akashi- _kun_."

"Untuk saat ini, panggilan itu akan kuterima." Akashi menghela nafas kecewa. "Ayo, biar kuantar kau pulang. Tapi sebelum itu, bisa kita berfoto bersama?"

Sebagai ucapan terima kasih, Kuroko pun menyanggupinya.

Tanpa sempat melihat seringai yang tercetak diwajah tampan Akashi.

.

Akashi benar-benar mengantar Kuroko sampai kedepan rumahnya, bahkan menunggu sampai Kuroko benar-benar masuk kedalam. Kuroko pun segera membersihkan diri untuk menghilangkan bau keringatnya. Seselesainya membersihkan diri, Kuroko mengecek Handphonenya, terdapat beberapa misscall dari Kise. Bingung, ia memutuskan untuk membuka akun ins-nya, dan betapa terkejutnya ia mendapati notifnya membludak. Dilihatnya Akashi mengetag akunnya difoto yang sesaat yang lalu ia post.

Foto Akashi dengan Kuroko yang bersebelahan selesai bermain basket tadi. Tidak berpose macam-macam. Hanya senyum yang sangat tipis diwajahnya dan sebuah senyum –hampir menyerupai seringai diwajah Akashi. Tak ada yang aneh.

 _Uh oh._

Tapi kenapa captionnya—

 _Bersama gebetan. Thanks for today, Tetsuya. Kencan berikutnya akan kuajak kau untuk bermain basket bersama teman-temanku, mereka harus tahu kemampuan passingmu._

 _P.S: Jangan ada yang berani menerror Tetsuya kecuali kalau diantara kalian ada yang ingin diterror dengan guntingku._

Mata Kuroko membulat saat membaca kata **gebetan**. Terlebih saat membaca kalimat selanjutnya.

Kuroko baru mengerti. Pantas saja Kise terus berusaha untuk menghubunginya, mungkin untuk meminta klarifikasi.

Dan melihat jumlah komentarnya—ugh Kuroko bahkan tak berani melihat _comment-comment_ fans Akashi difoto itu.

 _Matilah aku._ Batinnya.

.

* * *

 _Doumo, Ayumi desu._

Maaf baru bisa post ini sekarang dan tengah malam begini. Habis editnya berkali-kali biar Akakuro-nya nggak terlalu OOC. Walaupun emang kalau sudah di FF, Akakuro manapun pasti OOC(mungkin)...

DAAN AYUMI BARU TAU SOAL ANSWER-NYA AKAKURO! AAAH WHY NOBODY TOLD ME ABOUT THIS OMG TT-TT But, atleast now I know.. Berkat lagu itu, inspirasi lancaaar banget, serius. Ditambah akhirnya Ayumi bisa nonton 75.5. HYAA Senang banget liat AkaKuro moment disana, yaampun. /cries/

Karena banyak yang minta sekuel jadi ini aku lanjut. Agak takut buat cerita lebih dari 1 chapter, soalnya takut ngerusak ceritanya karena niat awalnya fic ini OS.. Semoga nggak.

Terimakasih banyak buat yang kemarin fav, follow, review, dan bahkan masukin Ayumi jadi list fav/follow authornya. Karena kalian jadi aku berani buat sekuel fic ini atau ff lain. :') (P.S: Buat yang kemarin review, ini aku balas di paling bawah ya.)

Seperti biasa, thanks in advance buat yang fav, follow, dan review. ^^

Jaa, mata ne~

* * *

.

 **Omake**

Akashi menyeringai puas setelah memposting fotonya dengan Kuroko. Kencannya hari ini sukses, bahkan ia jadi tahu kemampuan basket Kuroko yang _berbeda_ itu. Benar benar menarik dan diluar ekspetasinya.

Baru beberapa detik fotonya dipost, Akashi mendapati akunnya kebanjiran komentar. Dibacanya sekilas, dan kebanyakan komentar pernyataan patah hati –bahkan sampai ancaman bunuh diri- dari penggemarnya.

Tapi Akashi tak perduli.

Yang terpenting adalah ia sudah menemukan belahan jiwanya. Tinggal membuat sang gebetan memiliki status yang resmi dengannya –sampai menggunakan marga Akashi-nya.

Ah, ia jadi penasaran dengan reaksi Tetsuya-nya.

Diketiklah pesan untuk pemuda bersurai biru langit tersebut.

 _Tetsuya, kau sudah lihat postingan di akunku? Kalau sudah, aku mau memperjelas. Aku benar-benar serius padamu. Kencan kedua kita adalah minggu depan, aku akan memperkenalkanmu pada teman-teman basketku. Kita akan bermain basket bersama lagi._

 _Kalau kau enggan lebih mendekat karena merasa ada banyak perbedaan diantara kita, bukankah justru hal itu yang membuatnya menarik?_

 _Soal hal yang ingin kau tanyakan saat kita berada di restaurant tadi, soal saling mengenal akan kita jalani perlahan. Kulihat kau adalah tipe yang observant, jadi dengan melihat tindak tandukku mungkin kau akan tahu bagaimana sifatku dan hal lain yang ingin kau ketahui. Tapi kalau kau sangat penasaran, aku bisa menjelaskannya padamu. Kalau soal kenapa aku bisa tahu beberapa hal tentangmu, itu karena aku berusaha mencari tahu tentangmu sebelum pertemuan kita, lewat Kise tentu saja. Kufikir dia mengenalmu dengan baik. Selain itu, aku juga mencari tahu dengan caraku sendiri._

 _Soal kenapa aku bisa jatuh cinta padamu secepat itu—kurasa itu karena hal itu adalah takdir kita._

 _Baiklah, selamat malam Tetsuya._

 _Akashi Seijuurou_.

Akashi tersenyum puas, membayangkan reaksi lucu dari Kuroko. Ah, rasanya tak sabar untuk bertemu lagi.

 **Owari** ~

.

* * *

Balasan review~ (Baru kali ini aku balas review, jadi mohon maaf kalau agak kaku atau malah ngaco, ya. /bow/)

 **Hunhandeep** : Duh, semoga si gebetan cepet-cepet peka, ya. :')

 **Akiko Daisy** : Udah dilanjut ya. Tapi maaf kalau malah ancur. T-T

 **Arudachan** : Wah, sampe ngilangin WB? Ampuh sekali. xD Baru sadar Kise disini fungsinya malah jadi semacam mak comblang Akakuro..padahal niatnya mau dibikin jadi saingan Akashi(?).

 **PreciousPanda** : Akashi sama kayak saya kok. Saya juga liat Kuroko via layar laptop langsung kesengsem(?) Kuroko memang sesuatu. xD

 **Rarachi** : Akashi terpesona pada pandangan pertama~ Tenang, saya juga lagi buat FF Akakuro yang lain kok. ^^

 **Nanodayo411** : Akashi memang greget. Fufu~

 **KakaknyaKurokoTetsuya, CeiCuyaCelamanya, Izumi-H, AkagamiShimura27, OrangeCaramell** : Ini udah sequelnya yaa. ^^

 **Aziichi** : Ini udah dilanjut, ya. ^^ Emang nggak sengaja like itu bikin degdegan parah, dan serba salah. xD

 **little lily** : Tuh, mereka kencan~

 **Siska Yairawati Putri** : Emang bikin panik, tapi kalau dinoticenya secepat Kuroko sih rezeki. xD

 **KaizumiAyame** : Duh, yokatta. Berarti saya editnya nggak kelewat. Arigatou~ ^^

 **adelia santi** : Gomen ya saya buatnya nggak bisa nggak OOC. /bow/ Tapi ini udah dibuat sequelnya, ya. Semoga nggak mengecewakan.

 **SecretVin137** : Arigatou~^^

 **miyuki94-411** : Aih, senangnya saya bisa kasih asupan. Haha xD

 **AkariHanaa** : Udah dilanjut, ya. Semoga Akashinya masih tetep kayak Akashi. Wkwk

 **Nicisicrita** : Semoga nanti kamu bisa senasib sama Kuroko. ^^

 **BlueSky Shin** : Fufu. Namanya juga Akashi.

 **zizie-akakuro** : Ini sudah ya. Gomen kelamaan ngepostnya. TvT)v

 **shota hunterz** : Salah Kuroko yang kadar gulanya berlebihan. Bikin Akashi ngebet, kan. xD

.


End file.
